Finding A Family
by JMari314
Summary: Jude and Tommy are in two different places in their lives. He's ready to settle down, she's ready to tour the world. Can two little boys bring them together and help them overcome all the obstacles in their life? Might change rating later.
1. Noah & Braden

**Authors Note: I am 101isfan but I can't seem to remember my old e-mail/password. So no, I am not stealing someone else's work just mine & I don't own Instant Star or anything associated with Instant Star. And, because I am a lot older than when I first started writing, it's obviously going to be different. This is going to be set at the end of season 2 and beginning of season 3, and I do not own any stores owned by other people.**

Stiffening a yawn, she tried to not stumble through the last stanza. ' _Damn it, I'm this close to finishing, keep it together Jude!_ ' the blonde singer thought to herself. Shaking his head, obviously seeing that he was not receiving her best Tommy cut the track.

"What? Why did you do that?" Jude yawned annoyed. Tommy just smirked and said "girl, it's late you're tired, I'm tired. We aren't going to get this tonight." Jude sighed, looking at her watch noticing it was already 11:27 pm. How could 9 hours pass that quickly? Knowing he's right but not wanting to admit it and just shrugged. "C'mon" Tommy said while shutting everything down, "We'll go through Johnny's drive through before I take you home." Jude's eyes lit up at the thought of her pizza place; before she helped Tommy shut everything down. Not taking the two friends long to clean up, the two were quickly found in Tommy's hummer. "Why'd you do that?" Tommy asked watching Jude turn off the air condition to a low heat and rolls the windows down. "It's a nice night out, just enough to warm up but it's still cool enough to need the warmth." she smiled pulling her own jacket tighter on, before turning to watch the passing buildings.

Twenty minutes later found Tommy pulling through Johnny's ordering two slices of pepperoni for Jude and two slices of supreme for himself. Pulling into a parking place so the two could eat, Tommy smiled softly noticing Jude was sleeping next to him. After realizing that shaking and calling Jude's name wasn't working, Tommy opened her box and waved the pizza under her nose. Stirring, Jude stretched and blinked the sleep out of her eyes, thanking Tommy before she took her slices. The duo ate silently each lost in their own thoughts. "Ready to go girl?" Tommy asked the silent blonde who smiled and nodded.

After depositing their trash in a nearby trash can, Jude stopped before getting back in. "What is it?" Tommy asked when noticing Jude's eyes squint. "Shhh" Jude responded, trying to listen before taking off. "Jude!" Tommy yelled, before getting out and following her. Jude obviously not paying attention was focused only on what she heard. Running and catching up to Jude, Tommy squinted his eyes as if to listen harder to soft whimpers. Jude determined, was already going to where she heard the whimpers, while Tommy was trying to pull her back, not sure what they were going to find. Jude, not to be deterred, followed the sound behind the dumpsters that were located behind the strip of stores that Johnny's sat in front of. Tommy heard Jude's sharp intake of breath as he rounded the corner before taking his own. Jude looked at Tommy to see if he had any idea of what to do, before shaking his head 'no.' Jude smiled softly, not wanting to scare the one in front of her, kneeling down she turned back to Tommy before picking up the filthy infant in front of her who had tears in his eyes. Noting how cold the baby's skin was, Jude instantly took off her jacket and wrapped the baby in it. Not noticing, Tommy lurch forward feeling a kick to the back of his shin. Turning around, Tommy had to look down seeing a little boy to be about two or three "Stay away from my brother!" Jude turned to see the other boy still holding the one in her hands and kneeled in front of the older one. "Is this your brother?" She asked the oldest one calmly. Not receiving a response she told him it's ok, she wanted to help them. "Yes, that's Noah" the dirty child said quietly seeing the trust in the two adults in front of him "and I'm Braden." Tommy smiled to Jude as he noticed her rubbing Noah's back softly trying to calm his whimpers, before asking Braden how old they were. "Noah is 0 but he'll be one in a month that starts with a J and I'm thwee!" The little boy exclaimed obviously proud he remembered. Tommy did a quick calculation in his head of the baby being either 8 or 9 months. Smiling, Tommy encouraged Braden to talk to them, "Where's your mommy or daddy?" Instantly kicking himself as he saw tears swell up in Braden's eyes. "I-I don't know, my daddy left when Noah was born but mommy said he had to work for us and mommy left us here." Braden smiled exclaiming she had left him to take care of Noah, since he was the oldest. "She said she'd be back for us soon, but we been here a long time and we hungry." Tommy and Jude both took a deep breath trying to stay calm, looking at each other they both knew they had to help the two boys. Tommy smiled while Jude asked Braden if he liked pizza. "Pepperoni!" Braden exclaimed excitedly while Jude smiled and told him that was her favorite too! Tommy took Noah from Jude while she guided Braden to the hummer.

"Shouldn't he be in a car seat?" Jude asked Tommy worriedly. Tommy nodded "Probably, but Johnny's is right there and we'll probably have to go to the store, they both can't stay out here tonight. Here get in and hold Noah and I'll strap Braden in tight." He waited until Jude got in the back seat next to Braden before giving her the baby to hold. Going through Johnny's a second time, Tommy got Braden a slice of pizza to eat as well as a wet napkin so he could eat with clean hands. "Good thinking Quincy" Jude smiled. "Quincy?" Braden asked. Realizing they didn't tell Braden their names Jude quickly told him "that's Tommy and I'm Jude." Confused Braden asked "Why did you call him Quincy?" "Because his last name is Quincy" Jude smiled at him before encouraging him to finish his pizza. Looking down at the sleeping baby, Jude felt the car stop, assuming they were at one of their houses she told Tommy "wait where are they going to sleep and we've got to get them clothes." Tommy chuckled as he told her to look up, before taking Noah from her and helping Braden out of the car.

Jude got out holding Braden's hand, as they walked into Walmart towards their bathrooms to try and clean both boys up a little. Getting eye level with Braden Tommy asked who he wanted to go with and Braden clutched Jude's hand tighter claiming her. "You try to clean him up and I'll do the same with Noah." Tommy instructed. After a few minutes passed both adults came out with a child, there was still notable grime on the boys but less noticeable. Grabbing the nearest cart Jude sat Braden in the chair part of the buggy while Tommy continued to hold the now sleeping infant. Taking them to the boys clothes section, Jude looked at the tag on the shirt Braden was currently wearing before doing the same with his shorts. Noting that both were a 2T but both on the small side, Jude went up a size grabbing different items and showing to Braden who either liked them or didn't. Knowing he wasn't in diapers from their bathroom trip earlier, Jude grabbed a package of batman underware that Braden was excited over. Before she headed towards the shoe section. Trying on shoes was a challenge since the toddler was not wearing shoes, it was very much a guessing game. After a few moments of searching they finally found the right size and grabbed a pair of light up Velcro shoes and a package of the right size socks before Tommy found them. "I just talked to D" he told Jude walking up to her with an awake Noah. "Look Tommy!" Braden exclaimed holding his batman underware to show the man. Tommy smiled excitedly with the young child "Batman? How cool!" Hearing Jude laugh, Tommy turned to her questioning her source of amusement. "Who knew lil tommy q would be so good with kids." Jude laughed seeing Tommy scowl at his old nickname before asking about Darius, they're boss. "He told me to take the boys home with me" Seeing Jude scowl at that, but knowing she was still under 18, she'd have no legal ground to help the kids the way Tommy could, he continued "for the night and to bring them to the studio tomorrow morning, where he'll have a officer, so we don't get charged with kidnapping." Steering them to the infant section, Tommy went in search of diapers, wipes, food, necessities for having an infant while Jude took Braden to help find Noah clothes. After a few minutes and arm full of clothes and blankets, Braden and Jude found Tommy and Noah. Seeing the cart full Jude smirked "been busy?" Tommy not to be deterred just shrugged "two car seats, bath soaps for both, toys" "Toys!" Braden exclaimed before frowning "I don't get toys" seeing Jude have tears in her eyes, Tommy smiled at Braden to distract him saying "You do now" and letting him pick out a toy to play with in the store. Then Tommy turned to Jude "I had to guess at diapers, but they seem to fit him and got Noah food, he has a couple of teeth so I got teething rings too." gesturing at the fresh diaper Noah was wearing. Passing by a pack of pacifiers, Braden stopped and frowned "my brofer use those but he lost his, I guess that's why he's sad." Jude was quick to grab a pack, anything to help sooth the tired baby.

After a quick swipe of his card and $673.89 less Tommy found his self trying to do Noah's car seat before he finally just strapped the seat belt around it and put Braden in his booster. Getting up front with Jude he smiled at her yawning again. Grabbing her hand and squeezing it, he let go and drove the tired group towards his house wincing at the clock seeing it flash 1:37 am and knowing both boys still needed a bath and Noah needed to eat something. He yawned as he pulled up to his apartment complex. Waking Jude up, he grabbed a snoozing Braden out while Jude grabbed Noah. Walking in Tommy enlisted the help of the doorman to help carry in some of the bags with him and Jude. Unlocking the door Tommy winced as he heard "Tommy?" forgetting about the person occupying his apartment with him and seeing Jude freeze.

 **So, what did you think? Should I continue or scrap it. Please review.**


	2. You always take her side!

Unconsciously tightening his grip on Braden, Tommy took a deep breath in before slowly releasing it.  
"Thomas dear, is that you?"

Taking a step out of the entry way with the sleeping child, Tommy glanced back at Jude with an apologetic look. "Yes, Chloe it's me." Tommy called out rounding the corner into the living room.

Jude holding a now awake Noah was pulling him out of his car seat trying to avoid the scene she knew was about to happen once Chloe realized Tommy had been with her. When Tommy and Chloe had met, the pretty brunette with blue eyes did not like the fact that Tommy was escorting Jude to a premiere, and hated the fact that her new boyfriend's face was all over magazines and such the next day with the underage blonde. Being a lawyer, that did not look good on Chloe. Ever since, she's always made her feelings about Jude clear.

"What is this Tom?" The beautiful brunette gritted out. Tommy sighed taking in his angry fiancé. "Jude and I" he began.

"Jude _and_ you?" Chloe interrupted trying to keep her voice down for the sake of the kid Tommy was holding. She wasn't _that_ heartless.

"Yes, Jude _and_ I, were going to get something to eat as I was driving her home. Like I told you earlier, when we heard crying and we found two little boys who need our help." Tommy explained hastily.

"Why didn't you call the police or me? Do you know how worried I've been? It's almost two in the morning I've been waiting up for you." Chloe asked, her eyes filling with tears making Tommy feel guilty instantly.

Tommy took a step towards her to assure her but she took a step back "You're filthy and so is that child." At that moment Jude stepped around the corner with Noah and Chloe bit back a harsh laugh "of course there's two of them and you'd be here."

Jude squared her shoulders handing Noah off to Tommy she said "Look, I'll be out of your hair soon, but I'm not leaving Tommy to take care of both boys by himself."

Chloe just laughed "Stop trying to play house with my fiancé, he has me to help with the brats."

Jude looked at Tommy who was trying to sooth a hungry infant, not looking up he told Chloe that Jude was helping him because the boys already knew her, for her to go to bed and he'd be there once he got everybody settled.

"You mean Jude don't you?" Chloe asked, already knowing the answer and not expecting a reply, before turning on her heels and going to the couple's shared bedroom.

Tommy looked at Jude "I'm sorry girl, I totally forgot."

"Don't let her hear you say that, she might get other ideas." Jude laughed brushing it off, her friendship with Tommy meant more than letting some girl runs her off.

Grabbing the baby food, Jude quickly fed the baby two jars full of food before Noah seemed to be full. Once done, Jude grabbed Noah off the table she had him sitting on, and the duo went and found Tommy in the guest bath. Seeing him already giving Braden a bath, Jude sat Noah in the water next to his brother. Doing so caused Noah to scream bloody murder, his whole body turning red in distress. Before Tommy could react Jude snatched Noah back out of the water and held him to her, not caring that she was now soaked. Tommy trying to find the source of the baby's distress put his hand in the water, no not hot.

"He hates the water, it scared him" Braden said while playing with a duck that was in his bath.

"Well how does mommy give him a bath?" Tommy asked.

"She doesn't" Braden said still unaware of the silent conversation Tommy and Jude were having.

"Here, finish Brady up." Tommy said grabbing Noah and in search of a wash cloth.

"Brady?" Jude asked smiling while she rubbed some soap in his hair.

"What?" Tommy asked confused, as he dipped the cloth in soapy water.

"You gave him a nickname already Quincy." Jude smiled.

"What's a nickname?" Braden asked suddenly.

"Well buddy, it's a short version of your name or what people call you other than your name." Jude explained.

Seeing the two year olds eyes squint in confusion he asked "why?"

"Well it means you belong. Like Jude calls me Quincy, yeah it's a part of my name, but it's also considered a nickname." Tommy explained.

"I has a nickname? Like Tommy?" Braden asked excitedly.

"Yeah, buddy just like me." Tommy smiled.

Braden hummed quietly going back and talking to his duck, telling him about his new nickname.

Jude smiled "You're good with him" she commented before revising the statement "with _both_ of them"

Tommy smiled at the compliment not taking his eyes off the squirming infant, while removing the dirt off of him. "I've always wanted kids you know, I figured one day it would happen." Looking up Tommy made sure he had Jude looking at him when he finished softly "with the _right_ person."

Their moment was quickly broken when Chloe walked into the bathroom "this is a mess, I trust that you're going to clean it up Tom."

Tommy, not wanting to cause a scene in front of the boys rinsed off Noah and said "of course. I'll be in bed in a few minutes I'm just going to help get the boys to sleep."

"I can do that, I'm sure Jude has to get home anyways." Chloe said quickly, not liking how Braden has already latched on to Jude, snuggling into her.

"Jude's staying the night." Tommy explained. "The boys will be more comfortable with her around."

"She's staying?" Chloe screeched out "the boys will be fine, well put them in the guest room."

"No" Tommy said "that's the end of this conversation." Walking out of the room, Tommy saw Jude putting Braden's pajamas on him.

"Look Tommy turtles!" Braden exclaimed sleepily, pointing to the teenage turtle pajamas he was wearing.

"Dude, you are so cool!" Tommy smiled as he finished dressing Noah.

"Tommy, I'm just going to call a cab." Jude yawned.  
"No, you're staying. Besides the boys will be more comfortable with you here." Tommy said appealing to the growing attachment of Jude's bond with the boys. Jude sighed knowing that he would never let her get a taxi in the first place.

"But, I don't want to cause any more problems." Jude tried explaining.

"You let me worry about Chloe." Tommy stated knowing that was Jude's issues. Before leading her and the two boys to the queen size bed in the guest room.

"Think Noah will be ok if he stays between you and Brady?" Tommy asked. Jude nodded tiredly as Tommy handed her a shirt and old pair of boxers he had in the guest room for her to change into.

"Go, I've got them besides I don't want you getting sick." Gesturing to her wet clothes.

3 am found Jude and both boys sleeping soundly as Tommy crept into his bedroom. Sighing he saw Chloe sitting up waiting on him. Of course.

Getting into bed he yawned "Can we not do this now?"

"Of course, you never want to do _this._ Not when it concerns _her._ " Chloe exclaimed.

"Wanna keep your voice down, I don't want to wake them." Tommy whispered angrily.

"You should of called me, I'm your fiancé Tommy and you just bring two small children to what, play house with her? I had no warning and I was worried sick!" Chloe cried.

Tommy yawned again feeling instantly guilty. "Look Jude and I went and got food on our way home, her car's in the shop. Like I told you, I would of called but I had two small children who needed both me and Jude at that moment. I'm sorry I worried you" Tommy explained, rubbing Chloe's back soothingly.

"What about kidnapping, have you found the kids parents. Why didn't the cops take them? Why did it have to be _you_?" Chloe snapped the lawyer coming out in her.

"We won't be charged with kidnapping, Darius is handling everything. And the cops didn't take them because they weren't called." Tommy yawned rolling over he said "It's late we have an early morning, I love you."  
"I love you too" Chloe smiled, knowing that for now this conversation was over.


	3. Telling Tales Pt 1

**Author's Note: I'm so glad people are reading this and enjoying it. Please, I would love to hear your thoughts and inputs. I just started a new job that will be long hours so please bear with me. I plan on writing and posting as much as I can, I know how frustrating it is waiting. Sorry this is short and sweet, going out of town tomorrow and I'm exhausted but wanted to get something to you.**

9:30 had one tired adult, one exhausted teenager and two confused children finding their way into G-Major the next morning. Walking in Tommy had Braden's hand in his left, with Noah on his right hip. He definitely did not look like his bad boy persona at the moment. And truthfully, at that moment, he could have cared less.

"T!" Tommy heard as he felt Braden jumped he reassured him before going towards Darius' office.

"So these are the kids huh?"

Tommy just nodded as he was ushered into his boss' office.

Darius leaned down in front of Braden "Hi I'm D. What's your name?"

Looking up at Tommy nervously, he turned back to the big man in front of him before whispering his name.

"Braden huh? That's got to be one of the coolest names ever!" Darius bragged earning a small smile from the boy. "I'm sure your bored, come on in with Tommy my daughter's here and she brought her toys" Perking at that thought Braden's hesitations left him at the door.

Walking in Tommy noticed Maya, Darius' own four year old, along with his lawyer and Maya's child protective service case worker, another older lady he recognized to be Maya's nanny and another adult he did not recognize. Looking at Darius confused he let go of Braden's hand as he tried tugging Tommy towards Maya and her toys. Seeing the two small children playing together Darius turned his attention towards Tommy.

"I can see that you care, but I'm going to need the whole story. You and Jude and Braden will be interviewed separately once the police get here."

"What's going to happen to them? Where are they going to go?" Tommy asked, already knowing he wasn't going to like the answer.

"Foster care probably." Seeing Tommy's face, Darius continued "I know it's rough but until the police are able to track down another relative, they'll probably go into the system. Hopefully I can pull some strings to keep them together." Both men frowned at the thought of having to separate the two brothers.

Hearing a knock at his office door, Darius gestured the gentleman in while calling for Jude as well. Once everyone was in the now cramped office introductions were made. "T you remember Ms. Carol" Tommy smiled politely taking the older lady's hand, "Ms. Carol this is Jude, our artist, Jude this is Maya's nanny. She's going to be with Braden while he tells his side of the story, since you guys can't be with him." D explained.

"This is Grace, she's from cps, and hopefully she can find us some other options for the boys. This is Alisa Jenson she's a child psychologist" pointing to the young brunette in the corner playing with Maya and Braden already. "Jude, Tommy, you remember Mr. Jenks" Darius gestured to the lawyer slash private investigator Darius kept on retainer "and last but not least this is officer Wilkinson" smiling at his old friend "and his partner Office Lee" Darius smiled as the young woman walked into the room.

"I've already retold the gist of what you guys told me so everyone is caught up in this room, not one word to anybody" Darius threatened.

"Now, Jude you're going to go with me" Officer Wilkinson smiled "Tommy with officer Lee and Grace and Ms. Carol will be going with Braden and Dr. Jenson into another room. We will be asking your versions of what happened and then we will go from there."

Darius opened the door ushering all the adults out into separate conference rooms before grabbing his own daughter out of his office. Leaving Braden with the three adults, Darius knew he could trust Ms. Carol would keep them from upsetting the toddler too much. Before leading his daughter into her favorite place at G-Major, the closet with her aunt Portia.

In Conference Room 1:

Officer Wilkinson took a deep breath "Now Jude, I know things were confusing last night and that your young, but I need you to tell me what happened ok?" Clicking on the recorder, he turned to give his full attention not expecting the angry blonde.

"Yeah, well I need you to stop patronizing me like I'm five. That'd be great."

Hiding the smirk, John thought Darius was right about her, she's got fire. Quickly apologizing he gestured for Jude to tell what had happened.

"It was late, I was exhausted Tommy-"

"As in Tommy Quincy?"

"Yes" Jude gritted "my producer drove us through the drive through to get pizza. Neither one of us had eaten since lunch earlier yesterday."

"Earlier? What time would you say and yesterday as in March 7 2009?"

"Yes" Jude sighed, frustrated about getting interrupted yet again, "and earlier like 1 and when we left G-Major it was probably 11:30ish. After throwing the pizza box in the trash, cause Tommy goes mental if anything greasy gets close to his interior, I heard someone crying really softly. At first I thought I was imagining it, but I followed the sound and found Noah, the baby, sitting on the cold ground in nothing but a dirty diaper. He was filthy and grimy from head to toe. Then I hear Tommy grunt, Braden kicked him" Jude smirked at the thought "and that's how we found out the boys' name's and kinda age."

"Kinda age? Ms. Harrison please explain."

"Well, Brady is around two. He's definitely close to their age, but we both know there's honestly no way of knowing for sure unless you find their parents or a birth certificate or something." Jude yawned, still tired from the night before.

"Uh-huh please continue" Officer Wilkinson stated as he continued taking notes.

"Well it was late and we couldn't leave the boys, especially not with it being cold out and who knows how long they had eaten. So we took Braden and got him pizza and then went to the store and got both boys clothes and stuff and food for Noah."

"How did the boys ride to the store?"

"Well, Braden was buckled in the middle and I sat in the backseat with Noah in my lap and a seatbelt across both of us." Jude explained, "We went to Wal-Mart which was on the other end of the strip we were at. After that we bought both of them car seats."

"Mmm-hmmm"

"After that we went to Tommy's where we gave the boys' a bath, fed Noah and fell asleep. Here we are now!" Jude smiled.

"You stayed at your producer's house, where you are underage with two boys that could be considered kidnapped?"

"It wasn't like that! Tommy and I are just friends, he's engaged! His fiancé was there, and we couldn't leave them."

"Why didn't you call the cops?"

"I-I-I don't know. I wasn't thinking, all I could think about was getting them home and to a safe place."

"That's not a good enough answer, we're done here." Officer Wilkinson stated, frustrated with the turn of events. It would take a miracle to help Darius keep Tommy and Jude out of jail.

Meanwhile in conference room 2:

"Please state your name"

"Thomas Quincy"

"And where were you on the night of March 7, 2009?"

"Here at G-Major with Jude Harrison, my artist."

"Artist?" Tommy glared at the bronze goddess standing in front of him in the police uniform.

"Yes my music artist, I'm her producer."

"And tell me Tommy just how much older are you than Ms. Harrison?"

Tommy gritted his teeth not liking where this conversation was going at all "7 years."

"And tell me Tommy, what were you doing at G-Major so late with your underage artist?"

"We were working on her music. Ask anyone I'm a perfectionist. The only reason why we went home the time we did is because she couldn't stop yawning through takes, and I refused to waste space. So then was going to take her home."

"Why?"

"Because her car was in the mechanics. It was late, her sister was told that I was driving her home, and her dad is out of town on business. Her mom is gone." Tommy stated covering all the basics.

"But you didn't drive Ms. Harrison home did you?"

"As planned we stopped and got pizza, it was late and we were both hungry. After, Jude volunteered to get out and she threw away the trash. As she started to get into the car, she heard something, following her we found a dirty baby. It was too cold to leave him outside by his self; Jude picked him up and wrapped the jacket she had on around him. I felt something kick me, and found a dirty boy that looked like the baby Jude had. That was Braden, and he told us his mom left him there and would be back soon but that was a long time ago. He couldn't remember when he had last eaten. We bought him pizza, and went to the store and got both boys clothes and stuff to give them baths and got Noah food."

"And then?" Officer Lee prompted

"Then, we went to my place, gave them baths, fed Noah and put them to bed. Jude stayed the night in the guest bedroom with the boys." Tommy said already annoyed with this conversation.

"So you not only took two children, without consulting anybody but you also took your underage protégé home." Officer Lee stated.

Tommy rolled his eyes, "yes along with my fiancé" he bit out sarcastically before saying they were done and getting up to find Darius. This was a joke!


End file.
